<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll spend forever with you (even if you suck at baking) by nicsyy (synically)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445367">i'll spend forever with you (even if you suck at baking)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/nicsyy'>nicsyy (synically)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ten last stars [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Failed Baking, Kinda Crack, M/M, grand ending for the ten last stars event</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/nicsyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>meeting the unofficial adopted son's boyfriends had never been this chaotic.</p><p>"well, they make him happy. that's the most important thing."</p><p>"even if they insulted your cookies?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ten last stars [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>10LastStarsWithTXT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll spend forever with you (even if you suck at baking)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the winter cold had been continuing to drop degrees as snow piled up on the windowpanes of soobin and yeonjun's shared apartment. but despite the almost snow storm, it was warm inside with the heater on, while two bodies roam about frantically in their cramped kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"are you sure we're doing this the right way?" the older of the two asks, whisking away the batter mixture in the bowl.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"yes. you know i have firsthand experience in baking, hyung." soobin responds, trying hard to focus on measuring the ingredients. but his boyfriend just kept on distracting him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"my arms hurt." yeonjun complains, the veins on his exposed arms popping out from the amount of use.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"it's your fault for breaking the mixer." the younger scolds, remembering the now broken appliance left beside the trash bin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"how was i supposed to know how it works?" the pink-haired grumbles, settling the bowl down to stretch his arms and massage the tensed muscle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>without looking, soobin says, "you could've just waited for me as i buy the eggs that <em>you</em> forgot."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"is it 'blame yeonjun day'?" yeonjun gasps, feigning an offended expression.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>soobin snorts, suppressing laughter, "you're a dummy so every day is 'blame yeonjun day'."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"sometimes i wonder why i even asked you out." the older deadpans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"another to the list of things to blame you for." soobin teases.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"why you little-" yeonjun had enough, grabbing a fistful of flour and throwing it to soobin's direction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a surprised yelp slipped past soobin's lips as he instinctively grabs some of his powdery mix and sprinkles it over yeonjun's head, who immediately pulled away laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>their trial christmas baking ended up in a disaster.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"now hyung, focus. we don't want to waste any more ingredients and we only have a few hours until kai gets here with his boyfriends." soobin reminds again, knowing very well how his boyfriend has the attention span of a squirrel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"aye aye captain!" yeonjun salutes, going as far as stomping. soobin face palms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>but it went better than expected. yeonjun had been focused on making the batter as listed in the procedures, while soobin whisk away the frosting. they were almost finished when yeonjun started distracting him again, pecking his cheeks and giggling adorably, and soobin swears he's going to have a heart attack.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>when the dough is already in the oven, the two of them started cleaning some of the mess on their kitchen island, seamlessly moving beside each other like a well-oiled engine. the years of their relationship is evident like this; their comfort, their teamwork, and the shared giggles as they wash the dishes together. the domesticity of it all leaves a significant weight in yeonjun's heart, one he's willing to carry for as long as he lives.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>being his playful self, yeonjun smeared some of the foam on soobin's nose, laughing when the younger glared at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"stop glaring at me soobinie, you look cuter." he muses, now placing his wet and soapy hands on either cheeks, squeezing and pinching and pulling the soft skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and soobin, never one to back down, got his revenge when he ran his large hands on yeonjun's whole face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"ew! i got soap in my mouth!" the older grimaces and it was soobin's turn to laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>but yeonjun was also competitive. so what was supposed to be just a peaceful dishwashing chore ended up in a bubble fight, making the already clean kitchen puddled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>still laughing, both boys held each other close; yeonjun's arms around soobin's neck, and soobin's arms around yeonjun's waist. the older swayed both of them to the side, slow dancing to the beat of their hearts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and smiling in between their kiss. it tasted of soap and sugar from where yeonjun had been sneaking tastes, but they couldn't have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>beside them, the oven had been dinging for the last minute.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>there was a knock on the door and soobin opens it, already dressed in a comfortable sweater and pants.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"soobin-hyung!" hueningkai greets, practically throwing himself on the taller boy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"hueningkai!" soobin greets just as lively, missing the younger boy that he had grown so fond of.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"where's yeonjun-hyung?" kai asks, pulling away to peek inside the apartment that was his second home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"oh you know him, he's still taking his time in dressing up." soobin chuckles. only then when he noticed that kai wasn't alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>eyes widening in surprise, soobin turns to kai, who only smiled widely with a nod, as if answering his unspoken question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he cleared his throat, "i'm just going to get yeonjun . . ." soobin mumbles before sprinting to their room. he even faintly hears kai laughing as he ushers his guests inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"is that kai already?" yeonjun asks when he came inside, halfway into styling his hair. "did you see his boyfriends? what's the impression?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"they- they're the prettiest boys i've ever seen." soobin breathes out, slumping on their bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"even prettier than me?" yeonjun pouts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"no, but they're a close second." he answers quickly, "i can't believe kai found himself two gorgeous boys!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>yeonjun smacks him upside the head, "hey! kai is gorgeous too. i know he's our baby, but that's precisely the reason why he got them. because his unofficial parents, which is us, are also gorgeous boys who can get anyone they like."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>soobin pouts then, "our baby's all grown up hyung." he says, standing up and hugging yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"stop being so dramatic."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"our baby is all grown up." yeonjun greets once the two of them had stepped in their living room, the three other boys already comfortably settled on the couch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he pulled kai up and engulfed him in a hug, all the while mumbling how he knew kai since he was a little toddler and that it gets him emotional seeing him have not one, but two lovers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"and you call me dramatic." soobin grumbles, standing just beside them. when yeonjun still hadn't let go of kai even after a whole minute, he forcefully pulled him away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>kai turned to his boyfriends then, who stood and bowed respectfully to the two older. "hyungie, this is beomgyu-hyung and taehyunnie. my boyfriends."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"where did you buy the cookies?" taehyun queries, eyebrows furrowed at the peculiar taste.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"and why is it burnt?" beomgyu asks, inspecting the dessert, which was golden on the back and brownish at the front.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"uh, you see . . ." soobin starts, but yeonjun suddenly pointed at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"soobin made it!" his boyfriend beamed proudly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the two boys choked, coughing and hitting their chests and kai hands them some milk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i'm sorry! i didn't mean it that way!" beomgyu defends, hands waving frantically.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"y-yeah, we were just asking because it's so yum! ten-out-of-ten, would definitely recommend to all of my friends." taehyun adds, even giving a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>yeonjun grimaces at their forced reaction. because it was actually <em>his</em> baking. "does it taste that bad?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"no! of course not! it's the best." the two boyfriends chorused, kai was laughing in between them when they gave pleading gazes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"nah it's okay. we appreciate you telling the truth even if it kind of stings." soobin understands, kind of disappointed and kind of amused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"mhm!" the oldest hummed in agreement, "we'll like you more if you just tell us what you think."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>beomgyu and taehyun looked at each other in contemplation, and even kai was quick to catch on their silent message as he snorts, knowing just how much of a crackhead his boyfriends are.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"well then, it tastes really bad." beomgyu starts, cheeks dimpling when he pursed his lips in a tight line.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"and frankly, i don't know how you managed to burn the outside while the inside is undercooked." taehyun comments, a criticizing gaze on the pile of cookies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>kai was laughing in hysterics at his best friends' gaping faces, dumbfounded at the bluntness of the two.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i actually like them for kai." yeonjun says as they tuck themselves in bed, an hour after the three younger boys left. their mini-christmas party while meeting the baby's boyfriends was a success, counting out the burnt cookies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it was already past-midnight, and the two of them opt to give their judgment. because kai was bugging them to do so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"are you just saying that because they bought you that branded jacket you've been eyeing for a month?" asked soobin, texting kai if they got home safely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"is that what you think of me?" yeonjun gasps, playfully hitting his boyfriend's chest. "as if you didn't like the potted plant they gave."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a beat of silence as they recall the events that night, and soobin asks;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"what's the verdict?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"well, they make kai happy. that's the most important thing." yeonjun smiles, remembering the glimmer in kai's eyes the whole night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"even if they insulted your cookies?" soobin giggles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i was never a baker in the first place." yeonjun says, cuddling closer to his boyfriend 'til they drifted to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"a good cook doesn't have to be a good baker anyway."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>